


w sześciu kolorach

by enntsu



Series: crystal au [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: 𝘎𝘰 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: crystal au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751068
Kudos: 1





	1. fiolet

Pierwszy pocałunek jest fioletowy, jak okrągłe cukierki rozsypane na stole. Smakiem przypomina cukier i alkohol. Jest tak przypadkowy, że w pierwszej chwili omal nie wybijają sobie zębów i tak szybki, że pochyleni nad blaszką z ciastem przyjaciele nie są w stanie go ujrzeć.

Rozalia słyszała kiedyś, że fiolet jest dla władców; że w tym kolorze tkwi zaufanie i siła, ale teraz myśli tylko o motylich skrzydłach. Nie wie czy motyle mają prawo posiadać fioletowe skrzydła, ale wie, że gdyby któryś postanowił na chwilę przysiąść na jej ustach — czułaby niemal to, co teraz. Też odruchowo sięgnęłaby dłonią do ust, a śmiech wydostałby się z gardła.

Jedyna różnica polega na tym, że motyla nie mogłaby później złapać za rękę.

I motyl nie skaleczyłby jej wargi swoimi zębami.


	2. błękit

Drugi pocałunek nadchodzi nocą, w słabym oświetleniu ulicznych latarni i przy deszczu.

Obie nie lubią dramatyzować, ale teraz biegną do siebie, niczym bohaterowie w komediach romantycznych. Rozalia przeskakuje, co drugi schodek i omal nie potyka się o źle zawiązane sznurówki. Nie wie czy się śmieje, czy po prostu płacze.

Obie — przy irytującym tykaniu zegara — lądują na śniegu. Chcą coś powiedzieć, ale słów jest zbyt wiele, więc ostatecznie całują się. Mirabella nie pamięta, która z nich to zaczyna, ale wie, że to ona pierwsza się odsuwa, gdy tkwiąca na jej dłoni klepsydra nagrzewa się i czerwieni całą skórę od palców po zgięcie. Reszta ciała rozmywa się.

Rozalia otwiera usta — gdzieś na końcu języka tkwią dwa słowa idealne dla tego momentu — i zamyka je. Potrzebuje chwili, by zrozumieć, że oto została sama.


	3. zieleń

Mirabella nie przepada za zielenią. Nie kryje się w tym żadna przesadnie tragiczna ani smutna, ani nawet dziwna historia. Ot — od kiedy pamięta jej estetyka szła w biel, czerń i złoto z ewentualną domieszką czerwieni. A jednak, gdyby miała opisać ich trzeci pocałunek nie potrafiłaby znaleźć lepszego koloru, niż właśnie zieleń.

Do tej pory nie przywiązywała najmniejszej wagi miejsc, w których lądowała. Zawsze podnosiła się, otrzepywała i szła dalej, próbując znaleźć miejsce na nocleg i coś do jedzenia. Teraz, lądując w samym środku wiosennego ogrodu, rozgląda się i wierci. Wypalona na ręce klepsydra ciągle piecze, a głowa kolejny raz boli (taka już chyba specyfika podróży w czasie), ale to wszystko ostatecznie nie ma znaczenia.

Jest w domu.

Jest w ich paskudnie zielonym domu, pod nogami ma bosą trawę, a Rozalia wybiega z domu i uśmiecha się do niej wyjątkowo nieśmiało. Tym razem mają mnóstwo czasu.


	4. żółć

Ich czwarty pocałunek nadchodzi latem i ma smak, jedzonych wcześniej, żółtych lizaków. Obie noszą słomkowe kapelusze, najprostsze sukienki i ukryte pod nimi stroje kąpielowe.

Początkowo, gdy dostają zaproszenie, Rozalia nie jest pewna czy chce przychodzić. Siedzą akurat na kanapie, zakurzony wiatrak rozwiewa ich włosy, a Frank N. Furter na ekranie biegnie po schodach za Janet. Rozalia, patrząc na jego buty, jest zaskoczona, że jeszcze ani razu się nie przewrócił.

— Ciekawe, ile razy musieli musieli robić powtórki tej sceny — mówi, napychając usta popcornem. Siedzi najbliżej telefonów, więc jako pierwsza odbiera. Stukając paznokciami w miskę, wsłuchuje się w głos swojego przyjaciela i niepewnie kiwa głową, choć przecież on nie może jej zobaczyć.

— Planet. Schmanet, Janet — mówi Frank, a Mirabella wzdycha ciężko i wyłącza telewizor.

— Nie chcę — jęczy Rozalia, wiedząc już, że ich leniuchowanie przed telewizorem dobiegło końca. Zaciska jeszcze palce na ręce swojej dziewczyny, ale ta jedynie to wykorzystuje i jednym ruchem zmusza Rozalię do wstania.

— Tam też będziemy mogły leżeć — przypomina.

I faktycznie — kilka godzin później leżą nad jeziorem, ukryte pod żółtymi parasolami przed słońcem i piją kolorowe napoje. Gdzieś z głośników leci któraś piosenka z Kinky Boots, a dokoła nie ma żadnych ludzi. Są tylko one i ich przyjaciele — zajęci kąpielą w jeziorze i grillowaniem kiełbasek.

 _Jest dobrze_.


	5. pomarańcz

Zima zaskakuje je obie.

Jednego dnia bawią się nad jeziorem, drugiego przebierają w zabawne halloweenowe stroje i wraz z przyjaciółmi ruszają na miasto, a trzeciego — wita je gruba warstwa śniegu, zakrywająca cały ogród i wszystkie parapety. Chowają więc wszystkie wiatraki i klapki, a na haczykach przy drzwiach umieszczają ciepłe kurtki.

Na tydzień przed świętami w ich domu pojawia się choinka tak wysoka, że ledwie są w stanie ją zmieścić w salonie. Męczą się z ustawieniem jej przez godzinę, by później jeszcze walczyć z poplątanymi łańcuchami i zniszczonymi bombkami, ale ostatecznie — lądują na kanapie zadowolone z efektu. Narzeczony Rozalii uśmiecha się do nich i kładzie przed nimi półmisek z mandarynkami.

— Dobra robota — mówi, dla siebie biorąc likier piernikowy. Potem siada w fotelu i w oczekiwaniu na powrót swojego chłopaka rozpoczyna szycie kolejnego brzydkiego sweterka. Rozalia uśmiecha się mimowolnie, wiedząc, że ten będzie dla niej.

— Chfeft trofche? — pyta Mirabella z ustami pełnymi mandarynek.

— Fuj, nie. Nie lubię ich — odpowiada Rozalia i zerka na pomarańczowe lampki będące jedynym źródłem światła. Kiedy znów obraca się w stronę Mirabelli, dziewczyna jest już tuż przed jej twarzą.

— Od kiedy? — pyta podejrzliwie, opierając się dłońmi o siedzenie.

— Może od zeszłego tygodnia, gdy zjadłyśmy całe cztery pudła mandarynek? — sugeruje i aż się wzdryga na to wspomnienie.

— Szyli… nie fcesz??? Na pefno??? — Mirabella przekrzywia głowę. Zgarnięty z tacy i spoczywający na jej ustach kawałek mandarynki utrudnia mówienie, ale Rozalia i tak rozumie każde słowo.

Wzdycha ciężko.

— Ale więcej na pewno nie zjem — mówi, łapiąc za ubranie dziewczyny i przysuwając się do niej. Nie może uwierzyć, że jeszcze niedawno nie lubiła świąt i wszystkiego, co miało z nimi jakikolwiek związek.


	6. czerwień

Rozalia czeka.

Czerwony neon z wielkim napisem LOVE razi ją po oczach, a poliki i ręce robią się czerwone z zimna, ale uparcie stoi w miejscu. Witryna sklepu, w którym pracuje jest przyciemniona; ledwie widać rozłożony po drugiej stronie towar, a niektóre przyczepione do szyby kartki chwieją się na wietrze i odpadają prosto w błoto.

Do środka wchodzą głównie szepczące między sobą pary i nastolatki, których Rozalia _nienawidzi_. Naprawdę — gdyby ktoś ją po tych dwóch latach pracy w sex shopie spytał czego chciałaby się pozbyć z tego świata, bez wahania odpowiedziałaby, że nastolatków. Nie tylko tych biegających po całym sklepie i wybuchających śmiechem co pięć sekund (być może kilka razy wyjechała przez to lakierem i umazała sobie skórę na czerwono), ale i tych przysyłających do sklepu własne, ledwie ogarniające rzeczywistość, babcie*. W drugiej kolejności pozbyłaby się starych mężczyzn.

Ale tak poza tym w miarę lubiła swoją pracę. Po prostu — stanie w pobliżu, gdy ciągle padał śnieg, nie było szczytem jej marzeń.

— Heeej! — Na szczęście, nim do reszty zamarzła, Mirabella wyskoczyła z autobusu i tanecznym krokiem podbiegła do niej. Normalnie przytuliłaby ją, ale dziś nie czuła już palców.

— Jeszcze chwila i pomyślałabym, że znowu zaspałaś.

— Ej, to się zdarzyło tylko raz. I przeprosiłam. Poza tym — to ty się zawsze wszędzie spóźniasz, bo o wszystkim zapominasz.

— Nieprawda.

— Dosłownie dziś zaspałaś do pracy.

— No tak, ale to było celowe.

Mirabella zaśmiała się i pocałowała ją w policzek. W porównaniu do Rozalii była ciepła i pachniała piernikami.

— No dobrze — powiedziała. — Powiedzmy, że wierzę w celowość tego spóźnienia, ale teraz już chodźmy, bo seans zaczyna się za półgodziny.

Rozalia pokiwała głową, splotła ich dłonie i pozwoliła, by Mirabella poprowadziła ją w stronę ogromnego, oszklonego budynku. Mgliście pamiętała, że jeszcze rok temu nienawidziła walentynek z całą tą ich czerwienią.


End file.
